Extended reality technologies can combine real environments from the physical world and virtual environments or content to provide users with extended reality experiences. The extended reality experiences allow users to interact with a real or physical environment enhanced or augmented with virtual content and vice versa. More recently, extended reality technologies have been implemented to enhance user experiences in a wide range of contexts, such as healthcare, retail, education, social media, entertainment, and so forth.
The term extended reality (XR) can encompass augmented reality (AR), virtual reality (VR), mixed reality (MR), and the like. Each of these forms of XR allows users to experience or interact with immersive virtual environments or content. To provide realistic XR experiences, XR technologies generally aim to integrate virtual content with the physical world. This typically involves generating a map of the real-world environment and calculating a particular point of view or pose relative to the map of the real-world environment in order to anchor virtual content to the real-world environment in a convincing manner. The point of view or pose information can be used to match virtual content with the user's perceived motion and the spatio-temporal state of the real-world environment.